


Standing Together

by inmydreams



Series: Interviews [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Established Relationship, Famous Derek Hale, Famous Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Interviews, M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydreams/pseuds/inmydreams
Summary: Stiles is preparing for another interview only this time he is not the Host. He is going to experience what it's like to be the one being interviewed- something he is very nervous about. Luckily he isn't doing it alone- he has his boyfriend Derek at his side.AkaStiles and Derek's first joint interview as a new gay power couple.





	Standing Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ill_cover_you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_cover_you/gifts).

> So it's two and a half years since I last posted- oops! Thank you so much to everyone who gave me kudos and comments on this series in that time. I ran out of inspiration for this but your support encouraged me to go back to this and write another story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Stiles tried to calm his nerves. It was all so familiar after all- the cameras, the studio audience, the mad rush to get everything ready before recording began. He had been doing television interviews for years- he knew them inside out. Except for this interview he was going to swap roles and be interviewed.

Although Stiles had been a popular talk show host for years now he had never really felt like a celebrity. Admittedly people recognised him when he walked down the street, some even asked for photos or autographs and he had been invited onto several panel shows but it was nowhere near the level of fame Derek lived with. Since Derek had come out though all that had changed. The media and the public were just as interested in him and he was now getting to experience what life was like for Derek- unable to walk down the street or pop into a coffee shop without being mobbed. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for all the times he had called Derek out on complaining about his fans, reminding him that it was their support that allowed him to keep making films. Now it was him who felt like he was complaining too much.

The days after the interview had been awful. Reporters had tracked down where they lived and had camped outside. The phone was constantly ringing and reporters had even been trying to break into his studios at work. However they’d known it would be like that at first, that they just had to wait for something more interesting to happen in the world of Hollywood and then the attention would move off them. How naïve they were. Nothing appeared to be more interesting than the newly discovered gay power couple. 

A month after the interview Stiles had reached breaking point. He had had a difficult day at work with the guests on his show giving him very little to work with. He had hardly seen Derek over the last week. Thankfully he had not been dropped from ‘A Noble Quest’ and was working nights to film dramatic night-time scenes. This did however mean that most nights he was gone before Stiles made it home. He stopped off on the way home to buy some milk, feeling weary and emotionally drained.

Upon stepping into the shop he had been set upon by a group of young adults, eager to ask him the most personal questions about his relationship. Not comfortable at all with their questions he turned round to leave but they only followed him. Encouraged by how bold they were a crowd started to gather round them, many getting out phone to film the encounter. 

When he finally made it home he had broken down in tears. Derek got an unexpected call from him on set and all Stiles kept saying was ‘I didn’t even get the milk’.

They had a long talk after that, both together and with their PR advisors. One suggestion was to do a public interview to try and limit the amount of curiosity around them. It sounded like the last thing Stiles wanted to do. But it turned out it was the second to last thing he wanted to do. The last thing was to keep on getting hounded by the press and fans unrelentingly.  
-  
‘Are you all right?’ the question brought him back to the present. Derek was sat beside him looking concerned.

‘l think so.’ At the raised eyebrow he got in response he amended his reply. It’s just all so new to me being on this side of an interview.' Derek nodded in understanding. 

‘But you know how the process works. You know what to expect.’ They were sat in their shared dressing room, make up done and waiting to be called into the studio. Derek was sat on the couch with Stiles curled up next to him with his head on his shoulder. It was their usual position for curling up in front of the TV in their flat. It could almost be a usual Friday night but it wasn’t. 

‘Not really. I know how to ask the questions but they are planned so far in advance and I have control over them. And they aren’t about me.’ He didn’t need to say anymore. Derek knew better than anyone, except perhaps Scott, just how self-conscious he was. It was hard for most people to understand how someone who was such an upbeat extrovert on his show could be so shy and anxious in real life. Having not been interviewed before he could keep his anxiety issues hidden but in an interview would he be dishonest presenting himself as his interviewer persona?

‘Don’t over think this Stiles,’ Derek said softly. ‘You do not have to share any part of yourself you do not want to. This isn’t about that. My agent always tells me before an interview that it’s about presenting yourself as well as you can by saying as little as possible.’

‘You’ve clearly taken that to heart,’ Stiles joked. ‘It is always a struggle to get anything out of you in an interview.’

‘Exactly.’ Derek placed his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and began to knead the tense muscles away. ‘We are hear to get public interest to die down and to flog our status as a power couple to promote my film and your show. We are not hear to share the deepest, darkest parts of our sex life. We won’t say anything we don’t want to say.’

‘You are right, of course you are’ Stiles sighed. ‘It is all so new.’ 

‘I know, but we trust Danny. He’s like you, he never pushes his guests further than they want to go. Just follow my lead and hand any questions you don’t feel happy with over to me.’

‘I love you.’ Stiles said simply.

‘I love you too.’  
....

‘Ladies and gentlemen I am thrilled to introduce my last guests of the night, the nation’s second favourite chat show host and an Oscar winning film star! Please welcome to the studio Stiles Stillenski and Derek Hale.’

The audience went wild as they walked into the room. Derek gave Danny a handshake and a one armed hug and then took his seat as Danny turned to Stiles to do the same.

‘Second favourite chat show host?’ Stiles asked jokingly. ‘That doesn’t seem right.’

‘Maybe third favourite then, though actually Ryan Baker is pretty good as well. Perhaps fourth?’ Danny replied as he and Stiles took their seats. Derek had carefully positioned himself so Stiles was between him and Danny. He was very conscious that as the more famous of the two he could overshadow Stiles and he was determined not to let that happen. The couple were sat on a deep blue sofa angled towards Danny’s armchair. Although they would normally lean into each other or have some physical contact if they were in the privacy of their flat they sat apart not wanting to make their relationship the sole topic of the interview.

‘Well this is a first for me interviewing such a popular interviewer. I feel extra pressure to ask good questions. So how does it feel Stiles to be on the other side of the interview?’

‘A bit strange,’ Stiles replied smiling. ‘I feel like I should be asking the questions.’

‘Well let me know if you can think of any good questions to ask. I imagine it’s much easier to find the right questions to ask when you know the other person so well.’

‘It certainly does,’ Stiles agreed.

‘Now the last time you interviewed this man next to you it turned into a very memorable interview.’

‘Yes, I think it nearly doubled my usual viewing figures.’

‘I bet it did. Derek I’ve got to take a moment to congratulate you on publically coming out. It is a very difficult and risky thing to do and it is an inspiration to hundreds of young men and women.’ The audience applauded with Stiles and Danny joining in.

‘What made you decide it was time to come out?’

‘It was a tough decision when to do it. I had been finding it increasingly harder to keep such an important part of my life hidden but it was the Oscars ceremony that was the deciding moment. Not being able to publically share it with Stiles felt awful and I simply couldn’t face hiding it anymore.’

‘Stiles, how did you feel about his decision?’

‘Scared,’ Stiles replied immediately. ‘I could see how much he needed to do it but I was worried he might loose his career over it and I couldn’t bear that.’

‘Did that worry you too Derek?’

‘Of course, my work means a huge amount to me but if it comes down to that or Stiles he wins every time. Thankfully he managed to convince me to wait until I had another film lined up to give myself some protection.’ Stiles marvelled about Derek’s ability to be so open about his feelings on national tv. He looked as detached and at ease as he did away from the cameras. And here he was with his heart pounding and his hands sweating.

‘And how about the decision to come out on Stiles’ show? Whose decision was that?’

‘Stiles’  
‘Derek’

They each spoke at the same time. The audience laughed as they turned to each other with a smile. Derek raised an eyebrow slightly, silently asking if he wanted him to answer it. 

‘I might have told him jokingly a while ago that when he did decide to come out it had to be on my show as I wanted the publicity. Well I wasn’t going to let another chat show host steal such a big story from me. The audience laughed as Danny pretended to be gutted. Seriously though it was just a joke. I felt it was important that Derek told everyone however he preferred.’

‘What made you choose to say it on his show Derek?’

‘I thought about different options. Tweeting about it or releasing a statement didn’t seem big enough. I felt that the less I said the more I’d be hounded for information. And I didn’t feel I could do justice to the issue in a short statement. Saying it out loud felt even scarier and I didn’t want to answer any personnel questions. Stiles show seemed like the obvious solution. I trust him completely and it meant we could plan what he’d say and what I didn’t want to talk about. And it meant I had him with me through that difficult process.’

‘Watching it back as an interviewer it strikes me just how meticulously planned it was. Did you rehearse it at home? Can we picture you sat in your living room acting out the interview?’

‘Not quite.’ Stiles replied. 

We practiced the hug! Derek said, which got a big cheer from the audience.

‘Seriously, you’d think you would have had enough practice. The audience cheered and Stiles could feel himself almost blushing.

‘That was the problem. We’d agreed to put the big reveal at the end and so we didn’t want anyone guessing before then. We’ve been together for a while now and its very much second nature now to kiss him or something’. There were various cheers from the audience and a few shouts of ‘go on then’ and ‘show us’.

‘We didn’t want anyone to guess so we practiced making the welcome as macho and casual acquaintances like as possible..’ he paused before adding ‘it didn’t always work in practice runs.’

Haha well I think you managed it on the night. I don’t think any of us guessed. Did you pick the audience questions in advance as well?’

‘No, I never do that. We were just really lucky! I had worked so hard on that interview, planning all the questions and making sure Derek was comfortable. It was such an honour and a responsibility having Derek decide he wanted to it on the show. I felt a lot of pressure to make it go well for him.’

‘As another interviewer I think I can safely say it was a very tricky but very well managed interview.’

‘I agree’, Derek added as the audience applauded.

‘So Stiles with your award winning experience of interviewing I was a bit nervous about what to ask you but luckily your fans have been messaging me constantly with questions to ask you both. If I asked all of them we would be here for weeks and if I asked some of them I would have to be after the watershed, probably on another channel. So lets start with one of the most popular questions, how you two met because there’s been quite a lot of speculation about this.’

‘I’ve seen some of it,’ Stiles said, ‘and most people are right. It was through Scott.’

‘That’s the actor Scott Mcall,’ Danny clarified for anyone in the audience who had somehow missed this famous friendship. ‘You two grew up with each other didn’t you?’

‘Yes he is practically my brother. I was so excited for him when he got cast in Alpha. It was such a big break for him and I couldn’t have been more proud.’

‘So did you meet Derek on set?’

‘Yes, I was one of the first alpha mega fans. Some of the scenes were filmed really near my house so I would go and hang out before work.’

‘Was it love at first sight?’ Derek and Stiles looked at each other uncomfortably for a beat to long and then broke into a simultaneous awkward laugh.

‘Not quite’ Derek said. ‘I believe sour wolf was his nickname for me.’

‘Well you were a bit grumpy,’ Stiles said in mock defence.

‘I couldn’t work out who this really noisy person was who kept appearing at 6am, laughing loudly with Scott and full of way too much energy for that time of day.’

‘Derek isn’t a morning person,’ Stiles said as the audience laughed. 

‘So how did this irritation lead to something more?’ There was a pause as Stiles turned to his boyfriend. This was the type of question he dreaded. Something that was trying to get him to talk about feelings he was not comfortable sharing. How could he say that being around Derek calmed the nervous energy inside of him? That he’d slowly realised that Derek didn’t want the confident facade he’d spent years perfecting. How could he open himself up to admit the crippling self doubt and years of believing he was not attractive and would never find someone who would want him for himself, especially someone like Derek. His mind blanked and he felt he couldn’t open his mouth.

‘He grew on me.’ Derek answered. A short honest answer, with no personal details shared and all met with a small chuckle from the audience. Stiles felt himself smile. He could do this, as long as he had Derek on his side.

‘How difficult was it keeping your relationship secret?’ Danny asked.

‘Much easier than you’d think given all the speculation going on now. It wasn’t nearly as undercover and sneaky as people are now guessing.’

‘Yeah, we avoided restaurants or events that we knew would be packed with paparazzi but aside from that we didn’t really get any speculation to deal with. Mainly because no papers considered for a minute that Derek might be gay.’

‘So for a first time the gay stereotype worked in your favour?’

‘I suppose you could say that’

‘Now the two of you have been together nearly two years so I thought, on your first joint interview it would be fun to see how well you know each other in our version of Mr and Mr!’ As he spoke cheesy music played, the lights changed and Stiles and Derek were both given a whiteboard.

I am now going to ask you a series of questions about how well you know each other. We’re going to see how many answers you can get the same.

‘Oh no,’ Stiles joked, ‘this is going to be embarrassing.’

‘We can do it, focus!’ Derek leaned forwards, moving from where he had been artfully learning back on the sofa. He banged the seat beside him, encouraging Stiles to focus.

‘I’m guessing out of the two of you Derek is more competitive?’ Danny asked amused.

‘By a long way!’ Stiles replied at the same time Derek said ‘definitely!’

‘Ooh we agreed’ Stiles exclaimed. ‘Do we get a point for that?’

‘I’m afraid not.’ They both gave exaggerated fake sighs.

‘Let’s begin. The first question is about Derek. What is the first film role Derek ever played? Derek wrote his answer down quickly on his whiteboard as Stiles frowned.’

‘I’m already struggling,’ as he desperately thought hard there were a few giggles from the audience. Guilt took over him very quickly and he could feel the cameras on him and the eyes of the studio audience. They all know the answer, his traitorous brain told him. They all know him better than you. What a terrible boyfriend. He looked to Derek in a panic and found him staring calmly at him. Just breathe he seemed to say, this doesn’t matter.

‘hmmm, I really need to find out more about your career. Have you been in many films then?’ The audience were laughing with him now, he could do this.

‘Oh one or two,’ Derek smiled. ‘He really hasn’t seen most of the films I’ve done. We were flicking through Netflix and he actually asked me if I’d ever watched ‘Man of Destiny’ and if I thought it might be any good.’

‘I didn’t know you’d played that man of destiny or whatever the part was called’.

‘It was Simeon Time.’ 

‘Don’t pretend you didn’t get your own back. He said he’d start the opening titles while I went to collect the takeaway so I missed his name in the credits. Then he made me watch the first half hour or however long it was pretending he had never seen it and had no idea what was happening next. Then all these soldiers or whatever they were go to this cave to find this man and Derek suddenly appears on screen.’ Derek was creased up beside him at the memory, the audience clearly enjoying the exchange.

‘The look on Stiles’ face was hilarious. I’ll never forget it.’

Stiles gave a huff and wrote something down.

‘Oh I have no idea. Was it a mysterious, broody man who likes either swordfighting, wrestling or fencing and turns out to be the anti-hero? Think that safely sums up everything you’ve done’. He held up his very long answer. Derek actually giggled in response, a side of him coming out that wasn’t normally seen.

‘Good guess but no. It was ‘Captain Browne’ in ‘Sixth Commander’ and it was before I branched into broody anti-heroes.’ 

‘You have never mentioned that film’ Stiles exclaimed in defence. 

‘Well to be fair I only had about two lines in this really small scene.’

‘How was I meant to get that then?’ Stiles shouted in mock annoyance, trying to drown out the returning guilt of getting it wrong.

‘Did anyone get that?’ Danny asked the audience, several of whom cheered loudly that they had.

‘Am I the only one who didn’t?’ Stiles laughed nervously.

‘Well let’s see how well Derek knows you. Derek who is Stiles favourite guest he’s ever had on his show?’

Stiles smiled as he wrote his answer down immediately.

‘Well there can only really be one answer’ Derek said confidently holding up his board. ‘Scott McCall.’

‘Let’s see your card, Scott McCall as well.’

'We got one right!’ Stiles cheered.

‘Well done guys, but really Stiles, not Derek?’

‘He’s definitely in my top ten…’

‘Ok then Stiles one for you. What is Derek’s favourite flavour of ice cream?’

The both wrote that one down very quickly and it was a match. Dark chocolate.

‘Sophisticated and decadent’, Derek said smoothly into the camera. Stiles could just picture that becoming the lasted Gif to go viral.

‘Derek, what was the first job Stiles wanted to do as a child?’ Again a match- a zookeeper.

‘Particularly for the birds, I also liked birds’.

‘Stiles if Derek had to choose one word to describe you what would it be?’

Stiles and Derek both took a moment to answer that one. Eventually Derek wrote his answer down, leaving Stiles panicking that he didn’t have one. There was so much the audience wouldn’t see of his personality, so much Derek could reveal about him. Anxious, scared, hyperactive. But this was Derek, he wouldn’t do that. As he began to panic he went for his usual response of finding a joke answer.

He held up his sign. ‘Loud’. Derek smiled, 'well I won’t deny you are very loud in the morning but I went for…

‘Perfect’. The audience aawed as Derek had clearly engineered them to do but Stiles knew it wasn’t a publicity stunt. There was no one else who was so devoted to Stiles and to reminding him constantly that he was perfect the way he was, in his own unique Stiles way.

‘Now your turn Derek, how would Stiles describe you in one word’. They were both quicker at this one having been able to predict it was coming. 

Derek revealed his answer first. 

‘I went with his special nickname for me ‘Sourwolf’. 

‘Stiles?’ Danny prompted. 

‘I considered that… but I went for ‘Everything’.

After those answers they could not help but engage in their first physical contact of the interview. Derek slung his arm around Stiles who, still laughing rested his head on his shoulder. It didn’t feel intrusive or uncomfortable this small display of affection. It felt more honest and real than when they were purposefully avoiding contact. 

‘Very touching answers… but no points to either of you for those ones.’ Danny exclaimed. Derek pretended to huff in annoyance. 

‘I knew I should have gone with loud.’

‘Oh ssh, stop being such a sour wolf.’

As the audience laughed Danny declared that Derek was the winner of the game by one point to Derek’s obvious delight.

‘And that I’m afraid is all we have time for. Derek, Stiles thank you so much for being on the show. I hope you’ll come and visit me again soon.’

They stood to wave to the audience and leave the set together. The claps and cheers of the crowd gathered in the audience was quite overpowering. Some were even on their feet. Stiles’ wasn’t sure that would ever be something he could get used to. He gripped Derek’s hand tightly until they were out of sight. 

When they returned to the dressing room Stiles suddenly came over very shaky. Recognising the effects of adrenaline running out he sat down quickly, raising a hand to his face.  
‘Stiles?’ Derek hovered by him. No words were needed to explain what was happening. They had been through this enough times as a pair. 

Stiles rested his head in Derek’s shoulder.

‘I am sorry,’ he eventually said. ‘I shouldn’t have let in worry me so. I will be better in a moment.’

‘Don’t, Stiles, you have nothing to be sorry for.’

‘I was a mess out there, so nervous, and you… you were so strong and in control and normal.’

‘Stiles.’ Derek cut him off sharply, lifting his chin so they were face to face. ‘Do you remember interviewing me when I came out? How calm and in control you were. Tailoring every question, guiding me through it all, as I could hardly keep my nerve. Did that make me weak? Or foolish?’

‘No Derek you were so brave, that was so hard for you facing your fear head on.’

‘That is just what you did today love.’

‘But I had you. I couldn’t have done it without you.’

‘And I couldn’t have come out on TV without you. We’re a team you and me. As long as we stand together there isn’t anything that can stop us.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
